everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Soragirl6
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Apple White page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BlouseGirl (talk) 02:51, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Well, what editing do you have in mind? I'd like to hear your ideas {I'm no longer active on this wiki, but I presume that the pages are still in protection mode due to people fighting over the same fact you've gone through with me just now}. The admins of this wiki have protected it, all due to the fact that most who edited jumped to conclusions, saying that the two have romantic feelings of attraction between each other, but we can't assume what we don't know. So if you have something, I recommend talking it over with Parrotbeak or writing a blog post about your opinions. That's all for now, thanks. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 11:19, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Aw, I'm sorry to bother you about the issue. I was thinking that they could say this "While Mattel has not quite confirmed what this "kiss" means, this could mean that Darling Charming may possibly be Apple White's True Love kiss. Or the CPR performed by Darling could be a symbol that true love's kiss is not always needed to break the spell; and that even women can save their friends from sudden poisoning without it." This was my idea on it. :) I'm just sharing it with you. What do you think? The context implied on the page was meant to signify that Darling is to be the true love in their story, but we cannot base this off their feelings since we don't know what type of relationship the pair has as of yet. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 12:03, May 12, 2016 (UTC) On the wiki they put that Darling Charming is Apple's true love under the ROMANTIC section of their profile pages. Which means the admins must have assumed that Darling Charming will be Apple's future romantic partner. But this has not been confirmed. I was hoping that Parrotbeak could change this or omit it if possible until there is confirmation as to Darling and Apple's future relationship. Remember in the EAH universe destiny does not always define their futures; their own choices do. Or maybe they can say this instead: "Due to being awakened by Darling's CPR "kiss", this could mean that Darling might possibly be Apple's future "True Love's Kiss" in her future story. However, as most characters' stories in the EAH universe can be rewritten and retold according to their own choices, this may or may not be definite." How does this sound? Or again they can omit this from the Romance section of their profile pages. Soragirl6 (talk) 00:27, May 13, 2016 (UTC)soragirl6 Kiss or CPR :I'll say upfront I am only willing to change the word "confirm" to something less certain than that. And this is not to deny what happened, but to protect MOGAI fans from potential false hope in case Mattel would run from the water. :I do not know what tone to go for in this reply because I see you are making an effort at composure, but you're saying absolutely horrible things. I take it you don't recognize it, but that doesn't change your part here in systematic violence. Just a few quick ones I've come across and will give you: * Daring and Apple love each other. That you, at best, don't perceive that shows you do not actually value friendship as a relation type and are foremost interested in it as a way to deny same-gender romance. * No one reacted to Darling kissing Apple awake? Yes, they did. Awkward silence in response to Apple's question and all. Just because they did not know how to handle the situation and did not stage an intervention on the spot does not mean that the entire crowd was not having an "oh..."-moment. * Why do you speak of the trend of non-romantic love focus (of which I can only name MLP and Maleficent?) and not of the trend of wlw getting representation? Simone and Julie, Korra and Asami, Ruby and Sapphire, Pearl and Rose Quartz, PB and Marceline (that particular situation is a lot more complex than you presented it as) all precede DG. * As a pansexual person, I have to request you stop asserting Darling and Apple are definitely not gay. While I am all for bi/pan acknowledgement, I can recognize when those identities are insincerely used as "confused straight". Not to mention all the technicalities of sexuality as a potentially fluid and policed self-image. Plenty of lesbians have dated and loved men before recognizing themselves and about as many can do without being told they aren't actually lesbians because of their past. I'd rather not have the wiki host comments that could upset them. * Saying that Apple and Darling are each other's true love does not deny freedom of destiny. Heck, it might even be interpreted as a sign in favor. :The wiki has made more assumptions in regards to possible romantic interests (such as Cerise's "leader of the pack" being Daring or Sparrow's possible interest in Ashlynn) and while people have expressed doubts or opened up about favored alternative ships, it wasn't until a hinted canon f/f romance came around that things got loud. Like, the only reason you seem to be interested in this wiki from your editing history is to deny. Those things count in how I read your request. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:26, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Inappropriate language and Open Disrespect :If I start banning people for that particular thread, you do realize you aren't going to be spared either, right? Especially that last post was not pretty. I am with you on the meaning of "suggestive" and I am glad that you withdrew the m-word on your own accord with decent timing, but I cannot say the rest is in your favor. I do not get the impression you are MOGAI yourself and I thus have to request you try to understand several of the people you are talking to are MOGAI and that this is personal to them/us and that they/we are much more involved with developments in media regarding MOGAI representation so have a better grasp on the context of the kiss-CPR. :I've been here before with other users back in Feb/March and do not think at this moment that individual action is necessary. The thread is now removed to hopefully bring peace. I'll work on that "confirmation" bit later. You are principally not barred from restartin/continuing discussion provided there'll be recognition that Darling/Apple isn't about shipping to the others but about representation. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:43, May 18, 2016 (UTC)